Blade (Predator)
DON'T edit this page. This page is written by Dark! First Hunt Blade like many Yautja was sent to a Pyramid to fight Xenomorphs. Blade was deployed by the elders on to planet LX-1234 in the country Australia 2 along with his to elder brothers Flare and Lash. On the way they encountered many humas but were easilly be killed. Flare used his wrist computer to display a hologram of the pyramid. They found out that Xenomorphs were already active. As they continued now inside the pyramid a Xenomorph cunningly stabbed Lash in the arm. Blade used his shuriken to cripple the Xenomorph. As he was about to kill the Xenomorph it sprayed its acid blood onto Blade's breastplate. Blade removed it quickly but was attacked by a human. Blade killed the human but in his last moments he shot Flare in the gut with a shotgun. Blade honorably set a now-dead Flare's wrist gauntlet to detonate. Blade roared in misery as he had lost his prey and his brother. Lash reminded Blade about the mission. Blade found weapons stored behind a wall but again encountered the Xenomorph. Blade charged at it and grabbed its head and ripped it off. Right behind him he found Lash marking himself with the blood of another Xenomorph.They then grabbed all of the weapons the can. Blade equipped 2 plasma casters and Lash got a whip and 1 plasma caster. Blade then marked himself with the blood of his kill. The duo then ran out of the pyramid as Flare's wrist gauntlet detonated. As they waited for the mother ship to arrive a Xenomorph Queen bust out of the ground. The Queen whacked Lash into a wall of brick knocking him unconscious. Blade shot the queen with his plasma caters and then threw his shuriken. The queen then walked right to Lash and stabbed him in the gut. Blade then in anger jumped onto the queens head and fired his plasma casters multiple times in the head . The head then slowly fell to the ground. Lash was found right beside a dead facehugger. He waited for the mother ship and then it finally appeared. Four Elites carried Lash's body into the ship. Blade followed carrying the head of the queen as a trophy. The ship then left the planet. Fighting the Predalien Unknown to Blade, Lash had been infected with a Predalien embrygo. He traveled back to his homeplanet and found out that several Yautja had been killed on a minature dropship by an unknown creature of some sort. The ship had crashed on planet Xen-01. Blade got dropped in a small pod and dropped inro a human populated town. Blade found the crash site and honored all the dead Yautja. Blade examined on of the recorded history of one of the bio-masks of the dead Yautja that the mysterious creature was a Predator-Alien hybrid which Blade realised that the facehugger next to Lash's body was what caused the Predalien. Blade then found some blood of the Predalien. He contacted for a ship to drop a Predator-hound. While waiting Blade encountered hordes of Xenomorphs but held them off with his new skills for the wrist-blades, plasma casters and his new whip he inherited from Lash. The Predalien sneaked up behind Blade and nearly stabbed him in the head. Blade wounded the Predalien by slashing it across the chest. As the dropship arrived the Predalien fled. Blade received the Predator-hound and had it track the Predalien to the sewers. Blade and the Predator-hound were ambushed by Xenomorphs but were quickly killed. The Predalien arrived again and killed the Predator-hound and stabbed Blade in the shoulder. Blade found humans starting to look in the area and turned on his cloak and jumped behind the Predalien while the humans started shooting at the Predalien. Blade escaped to the city and found out that already Xenomorphs were already infesting the town. His only option to kill the Predalien and all the Xenomorphs was to set his wrist gauntlet to detonate along with his plasma casters and mines. He knew that if he put a countdown on the wrist bracer there wouldn't be enough time to escape the city alive. He called for a dropship to pick him up and made a new remote to detonate the wristbracer and the explosives. The Predalien encountered Blade and started a large fight. Blade wounded the Predalien with his wristblades and shurikens. He then unsheathed his combi-stick which he had been upgrading for sometime. Blade was about to deliver the final blow to the Predalien but was stabbed by a Praetorian in the chest. Blade quickly healed his wounds with health-shards and stabbed the Predalien in the head with his combi-stick. He countered the Praetorian's attack with his wrist-blades and beheaded it. The dropship then arrived and Blade hopped on to it and detonated the explosives destroying the whole town killing the Xenomorph infestation. Category:Fanfics Category:Aliens/Predator Characters Category:Fan Made Category:Males Category:Aliens/Predator Category:Characters Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fics I'm working on Category:Predators